Phantom Thief
by Ichito
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki sang Shinobi penuh kejutan nomer satu harus menghadapi tantangan baru di dunia yang baru serta bersama dengan teman baru. (Bad Summary) Warning : AU and Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **Phantom Thief

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto &High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, Battle, and Romance

**Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_ sedang berjalan di jalanan kota Kuou, pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer hitam serta sebuah celana hitam. Dari pakaiannnya saja kita bisa mengetahui kalau pemuda tersebut adalah siswa dari Kuou Akademi. Nama dari pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki Iblis reinkarnasi dari keluarga Rias Gremory dan Shinobi Konohagakure atau lebih tepatnya mantan Shinobi Konohagakure, karena dia sekarang berada didimensi yang baru ini sudah hampir... entahlah dia sudah tidak ingat. Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa berada didimensi lain, salahkan **Kamui **milik Madara yang entah kenapa masih bisa menyerapnya meskipun dia sudah membunuh Madara dalam pertarungan akhir di Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Di dalam perang itu dia kehilangan Kyuubi yang berhasil di ambil oleh Madara sehingga sekarang dia tidak memiliki kapasitas chakra yang besar, tapi meski begitu kapasitas chakranya memang besar karena dia adalah seorang Uzumaki

Dan jika kalian bertanya juga bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Iblis reinkarnasi dari kelarga Rias Gremory? Inilah kisahnya

**(Flashback)**

Naruto terlihat berjalan disekitar taman di kota Kuou. Ini sudah bulan keduanya berada didimensi yang baru ini, mulai sejak seminggu berada didimensi ini Naruto mulai mencari tau kebiasaan dari orang-orang didimensi ini. Untungnya kebiasaan mereka tidak terlalu berbeda hanya saja disini tidak ada sistem Shinobi seperti didunianya. Dan dia mengetahui bahwa didimensi ini uang sangat dibutuhkan, dan akhirnya dia kemudian berusaha mendapatkan uang. Awalnya dia merampok sebuah Bank di Tokyo, penjagaan disana tidak terlalu ketat. Pertama dia membuat **Kage Bunshin **dan merubah wajah** Kage Bunshin**nya menggunakan **Henge** dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang yang ingin menabung dan membawa beberapa uang didalam koper yang merupakan dirinya sendiri yang menggunakan **Henge** dan menyamar menjadi uang kertas. Naruto kemudian menunggu sampai malam hari sebelum akhirnya mengantongi semua uang berada didalam berangkas penyimpanan tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam gulungan penyimpanan, sesudah itu dia kembali menunggu sampai pagi untuk keluar dari berangkas tersebut, dan saat sang manajer membuka berangkas tersebut dia kemudian keluar dalam bentuk **Henge**nya dalam wujud tikus. Sesudah keluar dari Bank dan juga menjauhi keramaian, Naruto melepaskan **Henge**nya dan menghilang dalam **Sunshin**

Dan keesokan harinya kasus perampokan tersebut tersebar diberbagai media, mereka menyebutnya **Phantom Thief **atau Hantu Pencurikarena tidak ada satupun bukti yang bisa ditemukan oleh Polisi. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa saat membaca tentang berita tersebut di koran, meskipun sangat mudah untuk merampok didunia ini dia tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi kecuali itu memang sangat penting. Setelah itu dia pindah dari Tokyo meski tidak ada satupun bukti tentang pencurian tersebut, tapi dia lebih suka berjaga-jaga. Dan akhirnya dia berakhir di kota Kuou dan mulai bersekolah di Kuou Akademi agar terlihat seperti pemuda normal lainnya, di Kuou Naruto membeli sebuah rumah sederhana dan membuka kedai ramen miliknya sendiri yang di jalankan oleh seorang koki yang berumur dua puluh lima tahunan yang handal dalam membuat ramen, Arashi Yotoshima

Naruto akhirnya berhenti berjalan saat dirinya berdiri didepan air mancur, dia kemudian diam disana dan menatap kearah air mancur didepannya. Hari ini dia secara tidak sengaja bisa bertabrakan dengan Rias Gremory saat jam pulang di Kuou Akademi, dia merasakan aura yang aneh dari Rias tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya karena dia tidak mengganggunya

"Khukhukhukhu.. coba lihat apa yang aku temukan disini?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto, Naruto langsung saja menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria berpakaian ala detektif dengan sepasang sayap burung berwarna hitam dibelakang punggungnya. "Kekuatanmu kelak bisa menghambat rencana tuanku.. sebaiknya kau kumusnahkan lebih dulu sebelum kau menjadi ancaman yang lebih serius." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_ dan melemparnya kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengambil kunai dari dalam kantongnya dan mencoba menangkisnya, tapi entah kenapa kunai Naruto tidak bisa membloknya dan membuatnya tertusuk _**Light Spear **_tersebut dibagian kakinya dan membuat jatuh terduduk, dan saat Naruto ingin mencabut _**Light Spear **_tersebut benda tersebut sudah menghilang tapi Naruto seperti bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menjalar dibekas tempat _**Light Spear **_tersebut menusuk

'_A-Apa ini? A-Aku tidak boleh kalah disini! A-Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku butuh kekuatan.' _Batin Naruto

"_**[**__**Kau butuh kekuatan? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu?]" **_balas sebuah suara tiba-tiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu tampak melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut

'_Si-Siapa kau..?'_

"_**[**__**Aku adalah Ddraig sang Welsh Dragon.. aku adalah jiwa dari Sacred Gear yang berada ditubuhmu]"**_jawab suara misterius tersebut lagi

'_Sacred Gear?'_

"_**[**__**Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau ingin kekuatan untuk mengalahkan pria itu?]" **_Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Ddraig barusan._**"**__**[**__**Kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya kepadamu..]" **_ucap Ddraig lagi

Setelah itu tangan kiri Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar oleh cahaya berwarna merah, dan saat cahaya tersebut redup terlihat tangan kiri Naruto sekarang terbungkus oleh sebuah sarung tangan yang mirip dengan cakar naga dengan sebuah berlian berwarna hijau dipungung tangannya

"Jadi itukah _Sacred Gear_mu? Sebuah sarung tangan?" ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut saat melihat tangan kiri Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan melangkah maju kearah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

_[__Boost!]_

Malaikat Jatuh didepan Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut saat mendengar bunyi tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan kekuatannya meningkat setelah bunyi tersebut hanya tersenyum.. lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"I-Itu tidak mungkin.._Sacred Gear _i-itu _[__Boosted Gear]_, salah satu _Longinus_." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sambil bergetar, Naruto hanya tidak mengidahkan hal tersebut dan menghilang dalam kilat merah dan kembali muncul didepan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan meninju wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terselimuti oleh _[__Boosted Gear] _dan berhasil membuat Malaikat Jatuh tersebut terlempar beberapa meter karena Naruto juga menggunakan chakra saat memukul Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

"Kau salah telah menganggap remeh diriku, tuan manusia gagak.. aku adalah Shinobi penuh kejutan nomer satu, Dattebayo!" ucap Naruto yang saat ini berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapan Malaikat jatuh tersebut yang saat ini sedang tersungkur dan mencoba berdiri

"Ugh.. aku memang terlalu meremehkanmu, tapi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meremehkanmu." Ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut yang sudah berhasil berdiri. "Namaku adalah Dohnaseek.. ingat itu baik-baik, karena aku adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang akan membunuhmu." Ucap Dohnaseek dan kembali membuat _**Light Spear**_

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara, dan sebuah bola energi yang menyerupai shuriken mulai terbentuk ditangan kanan Naruto. **"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken." **Ucap Naruto dan melemparkan **Rasenshuriken **tersebut kearah Dohnaseek, dan disisi lain Dohnaseek juga melemparkan _**Light Spear**_ miliknya kearah Naruto. Saat kedua serangan tersebut bertabrakan _**Light Spear **_milik Dohnaseek tiba-tiba hancur sedangkan **Rasenshuriken **milik Naruto masih tetap melesat kearah Dohnaseek, saat Dohnaseek ingin terbang untuk menghindar kakinya tiba-tiba saja dililit oleh sebuah akar dari dalam tanah dan menyebabkan dirinya harus menerima serangan **Rasenshuriken **Naruto yang menyebabkan tubuhnya hancur tak bersisa

Selesai itu Naruto hendak akan kembali berjalan, tapi rasa sakit dikakinya kembali muncul dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Saat Naruto ingin kembali memaksakan dirinya berjalan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul seorang wanita yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, Rias Gremory. Melihat keadaan Naruto Rias segera memapah Naruto dan membawanya duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kebetulan ada disitu, selesai itu Rias juga duduk disampingnya

"Terima kasih.."

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Sama-sama, Naruto-kun.." balas Rias yang masih tersenyum, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum juga

"Bisa kusimpulkan kau mengetahui mahluk apa yang menyerangku.. karena aku juga merasakan auramu aneh dari pada orang lain." Kata Naruto lagi dan menatap kearah Rias, lagi-lagi Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut

"Yang menyerangmu tadi adalah Malaikat Jatuh.. didunia ini bukan hanya terdapat Manusia dan binatang saja, tapi juga terdapat mahluk supranatural seperti Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Yokai, dan Naga.. dan aku adalah Iblis." Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Rias barusan, jujur saja sebenarnya dia kaget mendengar bahwa ada mahluk lain selain manusia, tapi beruntung pengalamannya menjadi Shinobi membuatnya mampu mengontrol emosinya dan tetap menunjukkan emosi datar. "Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Malaikat berperang satu sama lain, tapi sekarang perang tersebut sudah mereda tapi ketiga Fraksi terkadang masih tetap bersitegang."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari Rias barusan. Padahal Naruto berpikir bahwa dunia ini sangatlah damai, tapi ternyata masih tetap saja terjadi peperangan dibalik semua ini. "Nah Naruto-kun.. aku ingin menawarkanmu menjadi anggota keluargaku berhubung kau sudah diincar oleh para Malaikat Jatuh.. para Malaikat Jatuh pasti akan datang lagi untuk membunuhmu, dan dengan menjadi anggota keluargaku aku bisa melindungimu karena aku adalah _Heiress_ dari keluarga Gremory yang merupakan salah satu keluarga ternama di kalangan dunia supranatural." Ucap Rias yang masih menatap kearah Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan menatap kearah Rias dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu menjadi anggota keluargamu? Apa maksudmu aku akan menjadi Iblis?" tanya Naruto yang masih memandang bingung kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lagi

"Ha'i.. para Iblis banyak kehilangan Iblis darah murni sejak berakhirnya perang ketiga Fraksi, ditambah lagi saat berakhirnya perang saudara antar sesama Iblis.. untuk itu salah satu Maou atau pemimpin kami, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama membuat sistem _Evil Pieces _untuk mereinkarnasi mahluk lain menjadi Iblis." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Rias barusan

"Apa yang bisa aku peroleh saat aku menjadi Iblis?"

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari tadi. "Dengan menjadi Iblis kekuatan tubuhmu akan meningkat, dan kau juga akan berumur panjang." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Rias barusan. "Serta saat kau sudah menjadi _High Class Devil_ kau bisa mendapatkan anggota keluargamu sendiri yang bisa juga menjadi Harem milikmu sendiri." Entah kenapa Rias sepertinya melihat sebuah sinar dimata Naruto begitu selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, melihat itu Rias hanya tersenyum kecil

"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. berbaringlah disini dan aku akan melakukan ritual untuk mereinkarnasimu.."

Naruto hanya menurut saja dan berbaring dikursi taman tersebut, setelahnya Rias memulai ritual untuk mereinkarnasi Naruto. Naruto mengambil delapan bidak _Pawn _milik Rias saat itu, dan itu membuat Rias terkejut karena hal itu. Setelah melakukan ritual tersebut Naruto segera bangun dan berdiri

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Besok datanglah keruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saat jam pulang.. aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto dan menghilang menggunakan **Sunshin**, Rias hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal tersebut dan juga pergi dari sana melalui lingkaran sihir

**(End Flashback)**

Sejak saat itu hidup Naruto yang awalnya tenang mulai berubah, banyak peristiwa yang selalu menghampiri Naruto sejak saat itu juga. Seperti menyelamatkan Asia yang merupakan teman Naruto dari para Malaikat Jatuh dan Exorcist liar, membatalkan pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser dengan cara menantang Raiser bertarung satu lawan satu setelah mereka dikalahkan dalam Rating Game oleh Raiser, menghadapi serangan salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel, dan juga menghadiri pertemuan pemimpin ketiga Fraksi. Naruto mendapatkan pedang Ascalon yang merupakan pedang pembantai naga dari Michael yang merupakan pemimpin para Malaikat dan bertemu dengan Vali yang merupakan rival abadinya, menghadapi kelompok Sona Sitri dalam Rating Game yang akhirnya mereka kalah, dan terakhir dia dan lainnya serta kelompok Sona Sitri bekerjasama dengan Vali dan anggota kelompoknya yang merupakan teroris untuk mengahadapi Dewa Jahat, Loki yang ingin mengacaukan pertemuan antara para Dewa Norse dan Dewa Jepang, dan disitulah Rias mendapatkan bidak baru yaitu _Rook_nya yang adalah mantan Valkyrie, Rossweisse. Mengingat itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, karena sejak saat itu juga masalah ayah dan anak yang dialami oleh Baraqiel dan Akeno mulai membaik

Karena memikirkan itu Naruto sampai tidak merasa kalau dia sudah berada didepan kedai ramen miliknya sendiri, Konoha. Naruto segera saja berjalan masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk, sudah malam hari jadi wajar jika tempat ini agak sepi

"Ah Naruto-kun.. sudah lama kau tidak mampir." Sapa seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai pakaian khas koki, pria ini adalah Arashi Yotoshima. Naruto yang mendengar sapaan dari Arashi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjawab

"Ah.. aku benar-benar agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Arashi-nii.."

"Sibuk dengan kegiatan Iblismu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Arashi barusan, Arashi memang sudah mengetahui tentang mahluk supranatural karena dia pernah melakukan kontrak dengan seorang Iblis. "Hahahaha.. sepertinya menjadi Iblis memang sangat merepotkan ya.. baiklah kau pesan apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Ramen Miso Jumbo.."

"Baiklah pesanan akan segera datang, mohon tunggu sebentar..." ucap Arashi dan berjalan menuju dapurnya, Naruto hanya diam disana menunggu pesanannya sambil membaca novel Icha-Icha dari Jiraiya yang masih disimpannya

"Naruto-kun.."

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang, Naruto bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma cherry dan dari sana dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memeluknya. "Mou.. Buchou.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Rias dibelakangnya

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Aku tadi mencarimu di rumah.. tapi Asia bilang kau sedang keluar, dan aku berpikir kau pasti kesini." Balas Rias tersenyum, Naruto yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto-kun.. wah.. ternyata ada Rias-chan.. kau mau pesan juga?" tanya Arashi setelah menyerahkan ramen Naruto, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Ha'i Arashi-san.. aku pesan ramen miso saja.."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar.." balas Arashi dan kembali kedapur untuk membuat ramen pesanan Rias, sedangkan disisi lain Naruto sudah mulai memakan ramennya dengan tenang

"Ara ara.. kami mencarimu dan Naruto-kun dari tadi, Buchou.." ucap Akeno yang baru memasuki kedai tersebut bersama dengan Asia, Rias hanya mendesah melihat mereka berdua

"Pesanan datang.. ah.. ternyata Akeno-chan dan Asia-chan juga datang ya.. kalian juga mau pesan?" tanya Arashi setelah menyerahkan ramen milik Rias, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Ha'i.. aku pesan banshu ramen saja.. kalau kau Asia?" tanya Akeno dan menatap kearah Asia

"A-Aku sama seperti Akeno-san.." jawab Asia dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Rias sedangkan Akeno duduk disisi lain Naruto, Arashi yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar.." ucap Arashi dan kembali kedapur, beberapa menit kemudian Arashi sudah kembali dan membawa dua mangku banshu ramen yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Akeno dan Asia. "Silakan dinikmati.. aku harus melayani pelanggan yang lainnya dulu.." ucap Arashi dan berjalan menuju pelanggan yang lainnya meninggalkan Naruto dan para gadisnya yang tengah memakan ramen mereka dengan tenang

**O.o.O.o.O**

Saat ini Naruto bersama dengan anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib lainnya berada di stasiun untuk berangkat piknik sekolah, piknik sekolah akan dilakukan di Kyoto yang merupakan kota kuil dan energi supranatural yang cukup tinggi. Sayangnya hanya kelas XI saja yang boleh ikut piknik sekolah, jadi para kelas XII dan X yang ada disini hanya mengantarkan para temannya yang kelas XI

"Ini, Ini tanda masuk untuk kalian masing masing." Ucap Rias dan menyerahkan sebuah karti kepada Naruto, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, dan Irina, mereka berlima segera menerima kartu tersebut

"Ini kan..?"

Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kiba barusan. "Ya.. ini dipelukan bagi para Iblis yang ingin mengunjungi Kyoto, anggap saja 'masuk bebas bus'." Ucap Rias lagi. Memang karena di Kyoto banyak Kuil atau energi supranatural, hal itu akan menyebabkan ketidak nyamanan bagi Iblis. Apalagi, Kuil dan Pura pada umumnya tabu bagi Iblis. Namun Iblis bisa bergerak bebas dengan memakai tanda masuk ini yang diedarkan oleh para mahluk supranatural dari pos Kyoto yang menjadi penguasa disana. "Kami memakai tanda masuk yang sama tahun lalu. Selama ada alasan resmi, mereka akan mengedarkan tanda masuk bagi Iblis. Budak Gremory, Budak Sitri, dan para pembawa pesan dari surga, apa kalian sadar betapa beruntungnya memiliki organisasi tertentu yang menyokong kalian semua?" ucap Rias berkedip, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut

"Luar biasa.. bahkan ketenaran nama Gremory bukan hanya ada didunia bawah." ucap Naruto sambil melihat kartu tersebut lagi

"Ya.. simpan saja disaku atau rok seragam kalian dan kalian akan bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat terkenal itu.. terakhir nikmatilah tamasya kalian disana." Ucap Buchou dan tersenyum, semua yang mendengar itu segera saja menjawab "Ya!" secara bersamaan. Kemudian semua mulai berpamitan kepada Rias hingga hanya menyisakan Rias dan Naruto

"Kau harus merapikan pakaianmu, Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan membenarkan bagian leher dari seragam Naruto, Naruto yang diperlakukan sepeti hanya bisa tersenyum meski didalam hati dia salah tingkah

Cup!

Tanpa peringatan Rias langsung mencium Naruto tepat dibibir hingga membuat Naruto membeku, Rias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kau seperti kita belum pernah berciuman saja." Ucap Rias yang masih tersenyum. Memang benar dia dan Rias memang pernah berciuman, Akeno juga pernah menciumnya. Tapi alasan kenapa Naruto tampak terkejut adalah karena Rias menciumnya didepan publik, bahkan banyak beberapa siswa perempuan dan laki-laki yang melihat adegan mereka barusan. Yah rumor memang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Rias berpacaran sudah beredar di Kuou Akademi, tapi beda rumor yang beredar yang disebarkan oleh Trio Pervert. Mereka menyebarkan rumor bahwa Naruto menghipnotis semua wanita dan menjadikannya sebagai budaknya. Sungguh menggelikan menurut Naruto tentang hal tersebut. Trio Pervert melakukan itu hanya karena mereka iri kepada Naruto yang bisa mendapatkan para gadis idaman di Kuou Akademi

"Umm.. kau melakukannya didepan umum, Buchou.." balas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, itu adalah kebiasaannya saat dia tengah gugup atau malu. Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Naruto

"Kau adalah tunanganku, Naruto-kun.. itu sudah wajar.." ucap Rias yang masih membelai pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga kumis yang mirip rubah tersebut, Naruto yang perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa sedikit merona. Dia memang tidak bisa berkutik dihadapan Rias dan lainnya, atau lebih tepatnya didepan wanita. "Hati-hati dan nikmatilah tamasyamu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias lagi sambil tersenyum

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan memegang tangan Rias yang berada dipipinya dan menciumnya. "Tentu saja, my King.. sampai jumpa.." ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Rias dan lainnya menuju kearah kereta yang sudah siap berangkat

_**To Be Continued**_

Yap.. ini saya lagi.. dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic **Phantom Dragon **by **Noctis Lucius Caelum. **Tentunya dengan perbedaan jalan cerita.. saya hanya mengambil garis besar dari cerita tersebut dan mengubahnya sesuai imajinasi saya.. dan mungkin untuk sementara saya tidak akan update karena ini menjelang ulangan disekolah saya.. dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa hari ulangannya beda itu karena saya sekolah di Jepang.. itu juga alasan saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki bahasa inggris saya yang agak buruk.. nah.. saya dari kecil sampai SMP masih sekolah Indonesia.. tapi karena suatu pekerjaan orang tua saya harus pindah sekolah di Jepang.. dan bahasa Jepang saya sangat buruk, jadi opsi terakhir saya hanya bisa memakai bahasa Inggris saya yang pas-passan.. yah.. semoga hal tersebut bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari reader yang bertanya saya menuntut ilmu dimana di review God Slayers.. and last.. Give some review guys.. see you..

**Ichito Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : **Phantom Thief

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto &High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, Battle, Humor, and Romance

**Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Kereta sudah berangkat dari stasiun Tokyo sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto saat ini duduk sendiri di bangkunya, dia duduk sendiri karena dia berada dikelas berbeda dengan Kiba, dan juga itu karena para siswa laki-laki dan perempuan duduknya terpisah. Naruto duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap kearah luar jendela yang hanya terdapat pemandangan kabur karena kereta yang dinaiki oleh para siswa kelas XI adalah kereta peluru yang bergerak sangat cepat, Naruto kemudian melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan para Trio Gereja tengah mengobrol bersama dengan Kiryuu. Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa mengehela nafas dan kembali menghadap kearah jendela, tidak selang beberapa lama kemudian Xenovia berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di kursi disamping Naruto yang kosong

"Ada apa, Xenovia?" tanya Naruto dan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju kearah Xenovia yang berada disampingnya

"Kali ini aku tidak membawa Durandal.." Naruto yang mendengar balasan dari Xenovia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Para Alchemist dari Gereja Orthodox menemukan teknik untuk menekan aura ofensif Durandal. Jadi Durandal dikirimkan pada mereka melalui saluran milik surga."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Xenovia barusan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Tenang saja.. aku akan melindungimu dan aku juga akan meminjamkan Ascalon padamu jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, Xenovia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mulai kembali bergabung kembali dengan Asia, Irina, dan Kiryuu. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menatap kearah luar jendela, sedangkan disisi lain Kiba sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Apakah bangku ini kosong?" Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah dikenalnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju keasal suara tersebut dan menemukan Kiba sedang berdiri sambil menatap kearahnya

"Tentu.." mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Kiba langsung duduk disamping Naruto. Di belakang mereka para siswa perempuan penggemar YAOI sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan tersenyum. Yah.. beberapa siswa perempuan Kuou Akademi mulai menyebarkan rumor tentang dirinya dengan Kiba, padahal mereka berdua hanyalah seorang sahabat. Menjadi salah satu siswa yang cukup populer memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, sepertinya ini adalah jawaban atas doa Naruto dari dulu yang selalu menginginkan menjadi populer seperti Sasuke. Sesudah itu mereka mulai berbicara tentang kegiatan mereka begitu berada di Kyoto, sesudah berbicara dengan Naruto tentang kegiatan mereka begitu tiba di Kyoto Kiba kembali berjalan kearah kelompok kelasnya meninggalkan Naruto kembali sendirian

Merasa bosan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelam ke alam _Sacred Gear_nya, dia hanya pergi ke alam _Sacred Gear_nya ketika dia sedang mandi, juga sebelum tidur. Plus di akhir pekan. Naruto kemudian segera menutup matanya untuk menyelami alam _Sacred Gear_nya

Saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya sekarang dia berada di ruangan yang berwarna putih, di situ juga terdapat beragam kursi dan meja bundar, para _Sekiryuutei_ masa lalu tengah duduk dengan meninggikan kepala mereka dengan ekspresi wajah blank di kursi tersebut

"Ohayo minna, ini aku lagi." Sapa Naruto kepada para _Sekiryuutei _masa lalu, tapi biarpun Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan nada ceria mereka semua tetap tidak merespon. Disana juga ada senior muda dengan usia yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak merespon

"**[****Diantara para Sekiryuutei masa lalu, dia yang paling mendekati usiamu saat ini. Jenius sejati yang membangkitkan **_**[**__**Juggernaut Drive**__**]**_** sangat awal.–Namun dia mabuk oleh kekuatan dan dengan ceroboh terbunuh oleh pengguna **_**Longinus**_** lain]"**__ucap Ddraig dari atasku, aku yang mendengar itu memandang Ddraig bingung

"Bukan _Hakuryuukou_?"

"**[****Saat mabuk kekuatan, mereka akan mengamuk biarpun lawannya bukan Hakuryuukou. Ada juga orang lain seperti itu diantara para Hakuryuukou. Juggernaut bisa membuat seseorang menjadi tiran untuk satu priode waktu... tapi tidak peduli era apa, tiran tidak akan abadi. Inilah kebenaran]"** ucap Ddraig, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Dari nada bicara Ddraig, Naruto merasa bahwa Ddraig seolah berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Yah... bagaimanapun Ddraig dulu juga pernah mabuk dengan kekuatannya sendiri

"Tetap saja mereka memiliki hal-hal yang mereka hargai bukan." Ucap Naruto lagi. Meski para _Sekiryuute _seniornya belum berkata apa-apa, tapi itu pasti benar. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sama dengan dirinya, jika salah satu orang yang berharga yang dimilikinya menghilang dia akan langsung mencari kekuatan, dan sepertinya itulah yang membangkitkan _[__Juggernaut Drive]_

"Aku seseorang yang hendak bangkit, kedua naga langit yang telah mengambil alasan ambisi oleh Tuhan..?"

"**[****Partner]"**

"Nah.. aku tak aka melafalkan mantra-mantra kutukan tersebut semua. Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak aku pahami. Apanya yang Ketidakbatasan? Dan Mimpi apalah itu yang tidak kuketahui? Dan apanya yang ejekan dan penghinaan?" ucap Naruto dengan menyebut beberapa kata kunci untuk mengaktifkan _[Juggenaut Drive]_

"[Ketidakbatasan mengacu pada Ophis, dimana Mimpi maksudnya adalah Great Red. Mengejek Ophis dan menghina Great Red yang juga merupakan Naga Merah. Itu adalah misteri yang muncul bersama lafal itu. Apa mungkin kata-kata itu berasal dari Tuhan sendiri?]" ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Ddraig yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita muda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang serta bergelombang dengan tubuh ramping dan jangkung, dan yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah ekspresi dari wanita tersebut yang tidak seperti kebanyakan para _Sekiryuutei _masa lalu yang memasang wajah blank

"**[Elsha?]"**

"[Ya, Ddraig.. lama tidak jumpa]" sapa wanita tersebut balik terhadap Ddraig dengan ramah

"**[Partner, ini adalah Elsha. Dia terkenal diantara para **_**Sekiryuutei**_** masa lalu. Dari semua pemilik wanita, dialah yang paling kuat]" **ucap Ddraig memperkenalkan wanita tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang takjub kearah Elsha. Tapi Naruto juga bingung karena selama dia kesini dia juga belum pernah melihatnya

"[Wajahmu penuh pertanyaan terhadapku sepertinya? Diantara semua memori tersisa hanya ada dua perkecualian. Aku adalah salah satunya. Yah.. bahkan di dalam _Sacred Gear_ aku tersembunyi sangat dalam, jadi aku biasanya tidak terlalu sering datang kemari]" ucap Elsha saat menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja

"**[Kupikir kau dan Belzard tidak akan pernah muncul keluar lagi]" **ucap Ddraig lagi yang masih tetap menatap kearah Elsha, Elsha yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah Ddraig

"[Jangan bicara seperti itu Ddraig. Aku dan Belzard selalu akan mendukung kalian dari lubuk terdalam. Toh kita juga pernah menjadi partner. Yang jelas dia akan segera kehilangan kesadarannya]" balas Elsha, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang bingung kearah Ddraig

"Siapa itu Belzard?"

"**[Belzard sama terkenalnya dengan Elsha. Dia adalah **_**Sekiryuutei**_** pria terkuat, dan dia juga pernah mengalahkan **_**Hakuryuukou **_**dua kali]" **jawab Ddraig, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut. Seorang _Sekiryuutei_ yang berhasil mengalahkan_ Hakuryuukou _dua kali, dia pasti orang yang sangat kuat

"[Aku datang kemari untuk menghampirimu dan _Sekiryuutei _yang sekarang, Ddraig. Bezard sangat tertarik dengan _Sekiryuutei_ saat ini]" ucap Elsha kemudian, Naruto yang mendengar itu agak terkejut karena tidak menyangka seorang _Sekiryuutei _terkuat akan tertarik dengannya. "[Seorang _Sekiryuutei _yang berhasil lepas dari pengaruh _[Juggenaut Drive].. _kau sungguh sangat menarik]" ucap Elsha lagi

"**[Yah.. dia memang sangat menarik..]" **timpal Ddraig, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup

"Itu bukan apa-apa.."

"[Tidak-tidak.. kau dan _Hakuryuukou _sekarang sangatlah unik. Kalian berdua tumbuh berbeda dari para _Sekiryuutei_ dan_ Hakuryuukou _sebelumnya. Aku dan Belzard merasa sangat bodoh saat melihat kalian berdua]" balas Elsha terhadap ucapan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum saja. "[Dan aku ingin kau memiliki ini]" ucap Elsha dan mengeluarkan sebuah kota dengan lubang kunci

"[Kau sudah menerima 'kunci' dari Beelzebub masa kini, kan?]" ucap Elsha lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak bingung sebelum akhirnya sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul ditangan Naruto dan membentuk kunci. "[Yang disebut 'kunci' hanyalah sebagai kata khiasan, kotak dan kunci ini hanyalah khiasan untuk membuat hal-hal mudah dimengerti. Yang terdapat didalam kotak ini adalah kemungkinan tersembunyi dari _Sekiryuutei_. Sebenarnya ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibuka atau dihadapi secara sembarangan. Namun karena Belzard berkata 'Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya'. Tentu saja, karena ini kau yang telah menerima _Evil Pieces,_ itulah mengapa kami merasa kau pasti bisa melakukannya]" ucap Elsha tersenyum

"[Ufufufufu.. Hantu Pencuri eh.. aku dan Belzard saat menyaksikan aksimu dalam merampok Bank sangatlah terkesan. Sepertinya _Sekiryuutei _kali ini memiliki kemampuan unik, dan Ddraig sepertinya cukup jaman denganmu]" ucap Elsha lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa. Di dunia bawah saat ini Naruto mempunyai sebuah film anak-anak yang dibintanginya berjudul Shinobi Dragon, dan Film itu sangat sukses dan membuat Naruto terkenal di dunia bawah khususnya dikalangan anak-anak. "[Kami berdua menyerahkan harapan kami kepadamu, karena masing-masing dari kami tidak ada yang menjumpai akhir yang baik. Jadi tolong bukalah. Tapi ingatlah untuk bertanggung jawab dan tidak menyerah ditengah jalan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kau harus menerimanya sepenuh hati]" ucap Elsha lagi

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum. "Tentu saja Elsha-san.. aku tidak akan pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku." Balas Naruto tersenyum, Elsha yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum juga. Naruto kemudian memutar kuncinya dan dengan suara 'Klik' kotak pun terbuka. Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terselimuti cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Dan saat Naruto membuka matanya dia sekarang menyadari bahwa dirinya kembali kedunia nyata. _'Apa itu hanya mimpi?'_ batin Naruto yang sudah tersadar

"_**[Kau sudah bangun, partner..]" **_ucap suara Ddraig tiba-tiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak bingung

'_Eh Ddraig.. apa yang terjadi?'_

"_**[Tubuhmu tiba-tiba terselimuti cahaya saat kau membuka kotak pemberian Elsha]" **_jawab Ddraig, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan dia baru ingat bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhnya

'_Aku merasa aneh, Ddraig.. coba lihat keadaan Sacred Gear.'_

"_**[Keadaan Sacred Gear masih tetap sama.. tapi aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terbang dari kotak yang kau buka itu]" **_balas Ddraig, Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut

'_E-Eh.. bagaimana bisa begini.. aku bahkan belum melihat isi kotak itu dan aku baru saja mengecewakan Elsha-san..' _ucap batin Naruto yang panik, Ddraig yang mendengar itu berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sedang Over Reaction

"_**[Tenanglah, partner.. apapun isi kotak itu adalah milikmu, jadi cepat atau lambat isi kotak itu akan kembali kepadamu]" **_ucap Ddraig yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan hasilnya sukses, Naruto agak tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Ddraig barusan

'_Huh.. baiklah kalau begitu.. terima kasih, Ddraig..' _ucap batin Naruto dan memutuskan kontak dengan Ddraig. Naruto yang baru saja berbicara dengan Ddraig kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak bento yang berisi makanan buatan Asia dan memakannya sambil menunggu tiba di Kyoto, tidak mengidahkan Trio Pervert didepannya yang sedang berbicara tentang hal-hal ecchi

**O.o.O.o.O**

Kereta yang ditumpangi oleh para siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi sudah sampai di stasiun Kyoto, Naruto cukup terkagum dengan arsitektur stasiun Kyoto ini. Dia kemudian segera menatap kearah Trio Gereja yang tengah memandang takjub sekeliling bersama dengan Kiryuu, melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Trio Pervert yang juga sedang memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia memang akrab dengan para anggota Trio Pervert ini meski mereka bertiga cemburu kepada Naruto karena Naruto bisa mendapatkan hampir semua primadona sekolah, dan ditambah lagi juga sifat Naruto memang agak sedikit mesum. Dan jangan salahkan dia karena mesum, selama tiga tahun dia selalu bersama dengan Jiraiya yang terkenal dengan _sannin _mesum, ditambah lagi sifat Rias dan Akeno yang sering menggodanya menggunakan tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak membantu

"Hei kalian bertiga.. kita harus cepat.. semua rombongan sudah berangkat." Ucap Naruto kepada Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama yang tengah menatap kearah tempat terjadinya aksi pelecehan tadi

"A-Ah.. tunggu Naruto.." ucap Issei dan berlari mengerjar Naruto yang sudah berangkat terlebih dulu bersama dengan Trio Gereja dan Kiryuu. Di dalam perjalan para Trio Pervert, Trio Gereja, dan Kiryuu selalu memandang sekeliling, Naruto yang bukan pertama kalinya ke Kyoto hanya bisa tersenyum dan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina

Ternyata untuk menuju hotel yang akan ditempati para siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi tidak terlalu jauh, mereka hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit dan sudah sampai. Dan yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah nama dari hotel yang akan mereka tempati, yaitu 'Hotel Sizerchs Kyoto'. Dan disamping hotel tersebut juga sedang dibangun sebuah hotel baru yang bernama 'Hotel Kyoto Serafall'. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa ketenaran nama dari seorang Maou juga akan sampai di kota ini. Sampai di lobi Naruto segera memisahkan diri dari Trio Pervert dan duduk sendirian sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru, disisi lain dia melihat Rossweisse sedang berdiskusi dengan Azazel, dan saat diskusi mereka berakhir Rossweisse berdiri didepan seluruh siswa

"Ada toko 100 yen di pusat perbelanjaan bawah tanah di Kyoto. Kalau kalian memerlukan sesuatu tolong belanjalah disana. Kalian harus hati-hati membelanjakan uang saku kalian, kalau kalian mulai jadi pemboros di tahun kedua kalian, kalian akan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang pemboros. Uanglah yang membuat dunia bergerak, kalian akan kehabisan uang dengan cepat. Karena itu kalian bisa belanja sepuasnya di toko 100 yen – toko 100 yen adalah harta karun Jepang." Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar pidato dari Rossweisse barusan. Memang mulai dari hari pertama Rossweisse mengajar Rossweisse sudah sangat populer diantara para siswa. Bukan hanya karena dia wanita cantik dengan sikap serius, namun dia juga memiliki sikap kikuk yang mempesona

Setelahnya seorang guru kembali memberikan pengumuman tentang peraturan, dan sesudah itu para siswa dan siswi segera mengambil barang bawaan mereka dan mengambil kunci kamar mereka dari para pegawai. Para siswa tidur terpisah dengan para siswi, dan setiap kamar hanya ditempati oleh dua orang. Tapi lain halnya untuk Trio Pervert yang mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang khusus untuk tiga orang, begitu juga Naruto yang hanya akan tidur sendirian dalam kamarnya. Semua kamar siswa dan siswi adalah bergaya barat, tapi pengecualian untuk Naruto yang mendapatkan sebuah kamar bermodel kamar para orang-orang Jepang kuno yang kira-kira selebar delapan tatami. Pantas saja tadi saat Azazel menyerahkan kuncinya dia tiba-tiba saja tertawa, jadi ini maksudnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Paling tidak dia tidak harus berbagi kamar dengan siswa lainnya. Sampai didalam Naruto segera menaruh semua barang bawaannya yang hanya sebuah tas berisi kotak bekal dengan beberapa gulungan penyimpanan, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu gulungan penyimpanan dan melakukan segel tangan setelah menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan mengoleskan darahnya diatas gulungan tersebut. Dan setelah itu muncul sebuah asap kecil dan setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihat sebuah Futon, Naruto kemudian menggelar Futon tersebut dan mengambil posisi duduk bermeditasi setelah selesai menggelar Futon tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa menit Naruto bermeditasi, Naruto kemudian mendengar sebuah suara ketukan di pintunya. Menghela nafas sebentar Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya untuk membukanya demi melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya

"Rossweisse-san.." dan hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat membuka pintu adalah seorang guru wanita cantik dengan rambut putih keperakan atau Rossweisse

"Naruto-kun.. bagaimana keadaan kamarmu?" tanya Rossweisse, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melihat kearah kamarnya sebelum kembali melihat kearah Rossweisse

"Tidak begitu buruk dan tidak begitu baik.. dan jika boleh tau alasannya kenapa aku mendapatkan kamar ini, Rossweisse-san?" tanya Naruto yang masih tetap menatap kearah Rossweisse, Rossweisse yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Mohon bersabarlah, Naruto-kun. Ini adalah permintaan dari Rias-san.. katanya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dia akan langsung datang kemari melalui lingkaran sihir lewat kamar ini, dan kamar ini juga akan menjadi tempat untuk melakukan rapat jika sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi." Jawab Rossweisse sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membantah lagi jika itu adalah suruhan dari Rias. "Nah baiklah.. aku masih ada rapat dengan para guru.. dan Azazel juga tiba-tiba saja menghilang.. jadi aku harus mencarinya... sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rossweisse lagi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintunya begitu Rossweise sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama dengan Trio Pervert, Trio Gereja, dan Kiryuu

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto saat berada di sebuah kuil atas puncak gunung, dia tadi kemari bersama dengan Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Trio Pervert, dan Kiryuu tapi mereka semua berada di bawah dan menikmati pemandangan disana sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk melihat puncak dari gunung ini. Naruto kemudian menatap sekitar dan menemukan bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang ninja, dan sudah menjadi salah satu hukum yang wajib bagi seorang ninja untuk mengetahui dirinya sedang diikuti apa tidak. Dan dari balik pepepohonan beberapa orang yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Yokai Tengu keluar bersama dengan seorang anak kecil berambut blonde dengan telinga dan ekor rubah

"Orang asing! Beraninya kau! Cepat kembalikan ibuku!" ucap anak tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang bingung kearah tersebut tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan sikap siaga bertarungnya

"Apa maksudnya ini..? aku adalah siswa dari Kuou Akademi dan budak Iblis dari keluarga Gremory, dan aku tidak tau dimana ibumu." Ucap Naruto dan menatap kearah gadis Kitsune didepannya tersebut

"Bohong! Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menculik ibuku! Serang dia!" perintah anak tersebut, mendengar itu semua Yokai Tengu yang mengepung Naruto langsung menerjang kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan dengan cepat melakuak segel tangan **Kage Bunshin** dan empat kembaran Naruto muncul dan juga mulai menerjang kearah para Yokai Tengu tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak wajar

_[__Boost!]_

Naruto segera melayangkan tinju kirinya yang dilapisi _[__Boosted Gear] _kearah Yokai Tengu didepannya dan sukses membuat Yokai Tengu itu terlempar dan menabrak pohon, dan disisi lainnya keempat klonnya sedang bertarung menggunakan teknik Taijutsu. Dan kalau dilihat bagaimanapun pertarungan ini berat sebelah, insting Shinobi Naruto yang sudah sangat tajam tidak sebanding dengan para Yokai Tengu ini sehingga dia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudahnya

"Kunou-sama.. kita harus mundur.. Iblis ini sangat kuat." Ucap salah satu Yokai Tengu kepada gadis Kitsune itu, gadis Kitsune tersebut meski terlihat tidak menyukainya akhirnya menuruti ucapan Yokai Tengu tersebut dan menarik semua pasukannya untuk mundur. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membiarkannya saja dan menghilangkan keempat klonnya, dia tidak ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Yokai Kyoto semakin rusak karena mengejar mereka, terlebih dia juga sudah berjanji untuk tetap menjaga kota Kyoto kesayangan Rias ini dari kerusakan karena ulahnya kepada Rias

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil oleh suara yang tidak asing baginya segera menoleh dan menemukan Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina tengah berlari kearahnya. Mereka bertiga terlihat kaget saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan _[Boosted Gear]_nya dan daerah disekitarnya terlihat rusak meski tidak parah

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Xenovia yang menatap kesekeliling, Xenovia juga bisa merasakan ada bekas energi Yokai ditempat ini

"Beberapa Yokai tiba-tiba saja menyerangku.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku rasa ini pasti berkaitan dengan kacaunya energi supranatural di Kyoto." Jawab Naruto dan menonaktifkan _Sacred Gear_nya

"Eh.." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Asia, Xenovia, dan Irina yang terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menatap kearah tiga gadis tersebut

"Sebaiknya kita jangan memberitau Buchou tentang ini.. aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.. dan lebih baik kita memberitau Azazel-sensei dan Rossweisse-san tentang ini." Ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Trio Gereja tersebut hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai.. saya kembali lagi.. berhubung saya punya waktu lenggang saya terusin untuk fic yang satu ini.. dan untuk masalah pair disini Harem, dan anggota Harem Issei akan jadi milik Naruto.. dan maaf bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair saya ini, dan saya tidak akan merubah keputusan saya. Oh ya dan buat Issei di fic ini hanya manusia biasa, saya bukannya tidak suka dengan Issei atau apa karena setiap fic saya Issei selalu tidak ada, tapi saya hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari author lain.. dan karena kebiasan saya yang langsung out begitu sudah selesai mengupdate cerita saya tidak bisa bales review, dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan akan saya jawab tapi untuk saat ini saya tidak bisa karena waktunya mepet. Gomennasai.

**Ichito Out**


End file.
